happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Beginning of The Five Amigos (Chapter 2)
Chapter 2 is the second chapter of The Beginning of The Five Amigos written by MarioFan65. This Chapter is called "The Amigos' First Day". Plot (One Month Later, Adélie Village was peaceful as Rimon and Limon are making a igloo house) *Ramón: What are you guys making? *Rimon: We're making a house. *Ramón: By using ice blocks? *Limon: Yes. We wanted a new home to keep you safe from the skuas. *Ramón: What is a skua? *Rimon: A skua is a bird that kill penguins and eat penguin chicks like us. *Ramón: You're not kids anymore. You're adults. *Limon: I know. Leopard Seals also eat penguins and even killer whales. *Ramón: We will fight those monsters back. *Limon: We call them predators. *Ramón: Predators. Right. *Rimon: And also, school will start in six minutes. *Ramón: School? What is school? *Rimon: School is a place where people go to learn. You have to go to school to learn. It's gonna be your first day at elementary and you will start in kindergarten. *Ramón: Cool. I love school. I never been there before and i can't wait to go there. *Rimon: Go now. The first day is starting over five minutes. *Ramón: I will. Bye mom. Bye dad. *Limon: Take care. (Ramón enters Adélie Village Elementary School along with everyone. In the hallway.) *Ramón: Wow. Made of ice. *Angelo: Hey Ramón. *Ramón: Hi Angelo. *Angelo: Meet my new friends, Estefan and Enrique. *Ramón: Nice to meet you. *Estefan: Wanna join our group? *Ramón: No thanks. I'm fine. Very fine. *Enrique: Okay. You know the drill. Do ya? *Ramón: Yes. That's alway the rule. (In the gym, Coach Oro is setting up P.E. for everyone) *Oro: Ah, what a start of the day. (The bell ringed when school is about to start) *Oro: Class time. (In the hallway) *Angelo: The bell ringed! *Enrique: Oh well, we are in Mrs. Monica's class. *Ramón: I'm in Mrs. Monica's class? *Angelo: Yes. We saw the names in the billboard. Let's go. *Ramón: Alright. *Enrique: Aw man. Why do we alway have to go to school? (In the bathroom) *Student #1: Come on, pee! *Student #2: Let's go. We're gonna be late for class. *Student #1: Oh no. By the way, i pee! *Student #2: *facepalm* Ugh. (In Mrs. Monica's Class, class is about to begin) *Mrs. Monica: Good morning class. My name is Mrs. Monica and welcome to Adélie Village Elementary School. I will be your Kindergarten teacher for this school year. *Ramón: Cool. *Angelo: This is going to be exciting. *Mrs. Monica: We have learned over the years when baby penguins learn how to write and become brave to fight a skua. *Estefan: Skuas are dangerous you know. *Raphael: Yeah. The cool dude has the power to breath in water. *Enrique: What? Only adults can do that. *Raphael: My father was a diving champion. I wanted to be like one. *Angelo: Okay. *Amigos: He's the cool dude one there. *Enrique: Really Amigos. *Angelo: Guys just stop! *Mrs. Monica: Enough with the chit chat! *Ramón: Okay! *Angelo: Sorry. *Principal Conzo: *on speaker* Attention all students. We have a special announcement. All teachers should report to the cafeteria. *Ramón: Time for lunch? *Mrs. Monica: No. We have a announcement going on in the cafeteria. Class, Line up. (The class gathered in a line together) *Angelo: We are ready to go. *Estefan: I know. *Ramón: A amigo is always ready. *Mrs. Monica: Alright class. Let's go. (In the school cafeteria, the kids are sitting in their tables as Mrs. Monica's class sit on their own table) *Ramón: This is going to be fun. *Angelo: It's pretty fun to see the show. *Estefan: This is going to be cool than i thought. *Enrique: I can even see the principal. *Angelo: Yeah, It's even fun. (Under the tables, Raul, Rinaldo, Nestor and Lombardo are hiding) *Raul: Man, we're troublemakers. What are we gonna do? *Rinaldo: We are the amigos and we do whatever we want. *Ramón: What is a table doing? Just talking? *Angelo: Idiots. These days.... *Raul: Hey kid. *Ramón: Ahhh. What are you doing here? *Raul: Come. Stick with us. *Nestor: You're in our side. *Ramón: Why would i be in your side? *Rinaldo: Cause. We hate being late to school. The first day was evil. *Ramón: Don't worry. I will join. *Lombardo: Cousin Angelo. I will keep him. *Angelo: You bet Lombardo. Don't do anything bad to him. *Ramón: Let's go. (The Amigos with Ramón went to the back door of the stage. Principal Conzo was here to announce something.) *Principal Conzo: Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to Adélie Village Elementary School. This is your start of the school year where you learn and do some work of your own. (Inside the stage) *Ramón: What is this stuff? *Rinaldo: I don't know. *Lombardo: Maybe. It's for the backstage. *Raul: This is the backstage. *Nestor: Why did you scream! (Outside of the stage) *Principal Conzo: We will stay safe from the skuas. We will be brave than all of the past leaders of Adelie-Land. *Mrs. Monica: Conzo. You do the best as you can. *Principal Conzo: Thank you Mrs. Monica, as far as we can get, we will have a 100th day of school and report cards. (Inside of the stage) *Raul: Why are you treating me! *Ramón: Guys. You act like babies and five year olds. *Nestor: We are five already! *Rinaldo: It's the beginning of time. *Ramón: We are freaking adelies! (The stage opens, showing the amigos fighting and the students shocked) *Angelo: Lombardo! *Raphael: This is some trouble. *Mrs. Monica: Ramón! *Ramón: I'm sorry Mrs. Monica. *Principal Conzo: Ramón, Raul, Rinaldo, Nestor and Lombardo. What are you doing? Why did i see a mess of cubes over there? *Raul: Because we fight? *Rinaldo: Yeah yeah yeah. Fight fight fight. *Principal Conzo: Five of you, go to detention now! *Ramón: What?! *Principal Conzo: Yes. I have no excuses for you. Go now. *Raul: Fine. We will go to detention. *Lombardo: Yeah! *Angelo: Oh Lombardo, what have you done? (In detention, the place is like a room, but with no seats) *Ramón: Gosh. I hate this day. *Raul: This is like jail and we are trapped. *Nestor: It's boring. I'm getting tired of it. *Lombardo: Man. One hour detention? It's so lame. *Rinaldo: I hope you guys learn your lesson. Thanks a lot. *Ramón: I didn't started this. *Nestor: We are the Amigos. *Ramón: What is a amigo? *Nestor: Amigo is another word for friend. The Five Amigos. *Ramón: The Five Friends? *Nestor: No! The Five Amigos. We Got It! *Ramón: We Don't Got It! *Rinaldo: We say it when we get the things wrong. *Ramón: We Don't Got It. *Rinaldo: Not now! *Raul: Rinaldo. What is with all of this you got? *Rinaldo: Nothing. *Lombardo: We can't escape for fun. *Ramón: I know the word "amigo" now. I can even remember with my brain. *Raul: Think think think to escape. (While The Amigos except Ramón think of a plain to escape, Ramón found a backdoor) *Ramón: Guys, there's a backdoor. *Raul: What? *Rinaldo: There it is! *Ramón: It's time to escape. (As they enter the backdoor, it was revealed to be a science room) *Raul: What? *Rinaldo: This is not a escape. *Ramón: It's a science room and no one is there. *Nestor: All we see is stuff. *Lombardo: Use to invent something. It's no playtime. *Ramón: I can't believe there's no exit. Just a room. Next to our classes. *Raul: The floor is clean by the way. *Ramón: And what is with all the of trash on the table? *Nestor: Small tiny items. *Ramón: Cool. This is interesting. I can hold it whatever i want. *Raul: You bet. *Ramón: This is a pretty good room out there. *Lombardo: We sneaked there. *Ramón: Okay. I still have a song to go with. With the tiny little things. One, two, three. (Raul, Rinaldo, Nestor and Lombardo use their music instruments to play a song. Ramón hold up looked at his square block and rock to sing.) You and Me. We're going to the class You and Me. I'm gonna to play a game You and Me. Angelo was my first friend You and Me. It's a Bucky Bucky Doo (Raul, Rinaldo, Nestor and Lombardo were singing in the tables) *Raul: You can go to see your friend. *Rinaldo: And you tap, on the floor. *Nestor: Make sure you can, hide the stuff. *Lombardo: *get off the table and hide many stuff on the door that they enter* I'm doing it now. We can play. *Ramón: You and Me. We're gonna set up this class up You and Me. I'm gonna to play a game You and Me. Angelo was my first friend You and Me. It's a Bucky Bucky Doo *Raul: *dressed as a pirate* Enter here. I'm a pirate. *Rinaldo: *play a synthesizer and strikers a chord* Now i can, play a thing. *Nestor: *dressed as a mermaid in sand* This is where, i can sand. *Lombardo: *lifts his weights* I can do, whatever i want. *The Amigos: You and Me. We're gonna set up this class up You and Me. We're gonna to play a game You and Me. we are a team of amigos You and Me. It's a Bucky Bucky Doo (In the detention room, Principal Conzo and Superintendent Antonio find out that the amigos are gone) *Principal Conzo: Ahh! There's missing. *Antonio: I also want to check on those guys. *Principal Conzo: I don't know. I never heard that there was a backdoor. And there's music playing?! *open the door to see that it's locked* No! They are stuck in there. *Antonio: We have to stop them. (Inside of the science room) *The Amigos: You and Me. And we are friends forever You and Me. We are turning to the back (In the detention room) *Principal Conzo: No! No! Someone help us! Open this up! (Inside of the science room) *The Amigos: You and Me. It's a Bucky Bucky Doo. (Back in the detention room) *Principal Conzo: They locked it! How could they. *Antonio: *hold up his rocket gun* Move back. I'll handle it. *Prinicipal Conzo: Go for it. I move back from here. (Back in the science room) *The Amigos: You and Me. We are staying in here for now You and Me. It's a Bucky Bucky Doo! (After the song ends, the rocket blast it to the door and destroyed the stuff that they blocked it from, which makes the door destroyed) *Ramón: What was that? *Raul: I don't know. *Rinaldo: There's the prinicpal! *Principal Conzo: Ramón! I know it was you! *Antonio: Come here now. *Raul: No! Leave us alone. *Nestor: I am stronger than anyone here. *Rinaldo: No more detentions! Not for us! *Ramón: Where did you get that rocket gun from? *Antonio: I found it from a alien colony. This is where i punish troublemakers. *Ramón: We are now escaping. *use Antonio's rocket gun and shoot it at the wall where the exit is made outside* Everyone run! (The Amigos run to the exit) *Principal Conzo: Come back here right now! (Prinicpal Conzo and Antonio chase after the Amigos) *Ramón: Gosh. It's hot outside. *Raul: Hide in the water. (The Amigos hide in the water as Prinicipal Conzo and Antonio look for them) *Principal Conzo: No matter what. They escaped. *Antonio: We will have to tell their teachers about it. *Prinicpal Conzo: This is a warning to everyone. *Antonio: We have to fix the walls right now. *Principal Conzo: I'll call the fixers to help. (As Prinicpal Conzo and Antionio left, the amigos are stil hiding in the water) *Ramón: Gosh, I can't take that long here. *Raul: Let's try going back and see what happens. (The Amigos returned to the land to see Principal Conzo and Antonio gone) *Ramón: Yes! There's gone! *Raul: We cut school at last. *Rinaldo: This is what a troublemaker too. *Nestor: We survived in the water. *Lombardo: Can we go back to class? *Ramón: No. We love cutting school. *Raul: The plan has worked. We are The Amigos together. *Lombardo: Just saying. *Ramón: Come on. Let's go outside for fun. *Nestor: Yeah. I always loved the fun. *Rinaldo: Let's go. TO BE CONTINUED Next: The Beginning of The Five Amigos (Chapter 3) Previous: The Beginning of The Five Amigos (Chapter 1) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:The Story of The Five Amigos Category:Chapters Category:Spin-Offs